dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between Dexter Novels and Series
Dexter Morgan is a fictional character and the antihero of a series of novels by Jeff Lindsay. In 2006, the first novel was adapted into Showtime's original TV series DEXTER. Its companion web series Dexter Early Cuts '' aired in the years 2009, 2010, and 2012. '''List of Novels' # Darkly Dreaming Dexter (2004) # Dearly Devoted Dexter (2005) # Dexter in the Dark (2007) # Dexter by Design (2009) # Dexter is Delicious (2010) # Double Dexter (2011) # Dexter's Final Cut (2013) # Dexter Is Dead (2015) Television Series There are eight seasons of DEXTER, which originally aired from 2006 to 2013. In the TV series, Dexter is a forensic blood spatter analyst who works for the fictitious Miami Metro Police Department. In his spare time, he is a vigilante serial killer who targets other murderers who have evaded the justice system. He follows a code of ethics taught to him in childhood by his adoptive father, Harry, referred to as "The Code" or "The Code of Harry." It hinges on certain principles, which include: Dexter can only kill people after finding conclusive evidence that they are guilty of murder, and he must not get caught. Adaptation from Novels Season One is largely based on the first novel, Darkly Dreaming Dexter (2004), but the following seasons veered away from the rest of the book series. In the television program, Dexter was played by Michael C. Hall, who won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in a Television Series or Drama in 2009. He was also portrayed as a youth by Devon Graye, Dominic Janes, Nicholas Vigneau, and Maxwell Huckabee. There are notable distinctions between many of the characters in the Dexter Novels and on Showtime's television adaptation. As can happen with books that are adapted into movies or TV series, changes were made that influenced the course of the storyline. These changes included the major characters' attributes, deaths (or introductions), along with miscellaneous information (such as their names, ages, addresses, relationships, etc.). Characters in the Novels Major * Dexter Morgan - Dexter's personality differs quite a bit between the novels and the TV series. In the novels, he appears even more detached from other people. * Deborah Morgan - Debra Morgan is named "Deborah" and she learns of Dexter's secret by the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter. She seems to accept it but, in subsequent books, feels torn between her duties as a police officer and her loyalty to Dexter. In the Showtime series, Debra walks in on Dexter as he kills Travis Marshall. When she learns that Dexter is a serial killer, she is horrified. She resolves to help Dexter stop killing by keeping a constant eye on him, which is ultimately unsuccessful. Also, in the novels, she has a son, Nicholas. * Rita Morgan - She is murdered by Robert Chase in the novels, and by Arthur Mitchell in the TV series. * Brian Moser - In the novels, Brian never uses the alias "Rudy Cooper" and he is known as the "Tamiami Slasher" instead of "The Ice Truck Killer." He survives the events of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, returns in Dexter is Delicious, and plays a major role in Dexter Is Dead. * Migdia LaGuerta - In the novels, Maria LaGuerta is called "Migdia" and her personality is far more harsh than on the television series. While some plot points are the same, she is stabbed to death by Brian Moser at the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, while her Showtime counterpart is slain at the end of Season Seven by Debra Morgan. * Albert Doakes - He is called James in the TV series and is dead by the end of Season Two. Albert, however, stays alive but loses portions of his body due to the work of Dr. Danco. * Lily Anne Morgan - Dexter's daughter in the novels is replaced by Harrison Morgan for the television series. * Cody and Astor Bennett - In the TV series, there is nothing unusual about the behavior of Dexter's step-children. In the novels, though, the two show signs of sociopathy, and Dexter assists them in learning The Code of Harry. Non-Existent * Lila West - She has a major role in Season Two of the television series, but has no feature role in the novels. * Miguel Prado - He appears in Season Three of the television series, but not in the novels. * George King - He appears in Season Three as The Skinner, a character based on Dr. Danco from Dearly Devoted Dexter. * Arthur Mitchell - He appears in Season Four as a long time serial killer who kills Dexter's wife. * Jordan Chase - He appears in Season Five along with the Barrel Girl Gang. They may be based on the cannibals from Dexter is Delicious. * Joey Quinn - He has a major role from Season Three forward and replaces Detective Alex Duarte of the novels. * Stan Liddy - He has no role in the novels as the character in Season Five that is connected to Joey Quinn, * Frank Lundy - He first appears in Season Two, and has no role in the novels. His counterpart, as a Washington hand sent to Miami to handle a serial crime case, and as the love interest of Debra, is Kyle Chutsky. Characters in the TV Series Major * Dexter Morgan - Dexter's personality differs quite a bit between the TV series and the novels. In the TV series, almost everyone who learns of his secret ultimately dies. Notable exceptions are Lumen Pierce and Hannah McKay. * Debra Morgan - She has relationships with characters nonexistent in the novels. In the TV series, Debra Morgan eventually dies while, in the novels, Deborah remains very much alive. * Maria LaGuerta - Instead of being called Migdia, the creators of the show decided to name her Maria. On television, she is often seen as harsh but, at times, will reveal that she has a heart despite her unrelenting political game. Non-Existent * Dr. Danco - As the serial killer for Dearly Devoted Dexter, he is the basis for the creation of George King in the TV series. * Kyle Chutsky - Deborah's partner in the novels only. Category:Novels Category:Television Category:Indexter